1. Field
The following description relates to a technology for recognizing a target object using location information provided from a global positioning system (GPS) or a system having similar functions as those of the GPS, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for recognizing a target mobile communication terminal, which is to be communicated with, using a location recognition system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Global positioning systems (GPS) generally refer to location recognition systems or devices therefor, which have been developed by complementing U.S. navy satellite navigation systems used for the military purpose by the U.S. Department of Defense, so as to provide aircrafts in flight and ships at sea with their current exact locations at any points of the earth. Due to the advantages of GPS that enables obtaining relatively accurate location information with a simple GPS receiver, the GPS has been increasingly widely used in various fields, not only for navigation systems for aircrafts and ships but also for construction engineering, personal laptop computers, and mobile phones.
However, during the transmission of signals from transmitters of GPS satellites to a GPS receiver that achieves a resulting value from the signals, various error factors (for example, errors in satellite clocks, satellite orbit errors, ionosphere delay errors, convection layer errors, multi-path errors, etc.) may be generated, which may lead to a user acquiring inaccurate resulting location values.
Meanwhile, location information of other mobile communication terminals within a communication coverage area of a mobile communication terminal that is willing to communicate with the other mobile communication terminal may be useful for the mobile communication terminal to identify a target mobile communication terminal to communicate with.
The mobile communication terminal to communicate with another mobile communication terminal may receive location coordinate information of the other mobile communication terminals within a communication coverage area and may use the received information. However, this method may contradict itself because the mobile communication terminal needs to communicate, in advance, with the other mobile communication terminal to identify whether the other mobile communication terminal is a target or not, and communicating with all other mobile communication terminals within the communication coverage area may be a waste of the limited wireless resources from a physical layer perspective, and also may cause overhead problems from a media access control (MAC) perspective. In addition, even when receiving the location coordinates of the other mobile communication terminals within the communication coverage area, it may be difficult for the mobile communication terminal of interest to identify a number of location coordinates of the other mobile communication terminals from one another.